


Etiquette (on how to film porn with your best friend)

by ongnigiri



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: (hopefully), Best Friends to Lovers, M/M, amateur!pornstars ongniel, broke college boys, humor- ish?, idk actually, kim jaehwan is best man, mutual pining??? ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnigiri/pseuds/ongnigiri
Summary: There are three things Daniel vows to avoid in his life— a broken ankle, Kim Jaehwan, and filming porn with his best friend.a.k.a ongniel trying amateur porn :'D





	Etiquette (on how to film porn with your best friend)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the most self- indulgent fic ever okay. conversation heavy and unbetad. was supposed to be just a drabble,  
> but my feelings just lead me to this mess, idk. 
> 
> this part 1 of 2, im working on part 2 and will post soon :)

 

 

 

 

 

It all starts with Jaehwan.

Fuck. Every mess he’s been through starts with Jaehwan.

Admittedly, everything done has been done for him. Daniel’s prior ankle injury loses him his scholarship as head of the university’s dance team, and it isn’t until the end of next semester when he’s all healed and safe that Daniel can reapply for it. He’s running low on allowance, barely making money by doing all kinds of jobs, so paying for his own tuition fee was not really one of his options.

Daniel can stop schooling for one semester, really. He’s started to look for places he can work full time.

Seongwu, apparently, is against the idea.

“I promised your mom I’d take care of you.” Seongwu says with pleading eyes, and what can Daniel do when his mom is brought into the picture? Daniel is pretty sure she won’t let him stop schooling too had she been alive, and the look Seongwu was giving him is something Daniel had yet to learn to resist. He sighs and agrees to look for other ways they can get him his tuition fee.

Academic scholarships are off the list; Daniel’s decent, but he’s not that good in studying. Seongwu tried his luck for lottery once, but said luck was apparently non-existent. Student loan applications ended way before Daniel found out they existed, and Seongwu says they can’t afford to risk their apartment to loan sharks. They’ve both been working jobs here and there for the length of their summer break, but it’s never really enough.

The _other way_ came in the form of Kim Jaehwan crashing into their apartment, storming in with a pizza box in hand and a deafening greeting of “Good evening kids, let’s make some porn!”

Of course, Daniel and Seongwu just laugh it off, Daniel going straight for the pizza while Seongwu grabs cans of coke from the refrigerator. They don’t really understand how serious he is until they’re huddled in the living room with pizza in their hands and Jaehwan plops down with a frown in his face. He takes out his video camera from his bag and exclaims, “No, seriously. I found the solution to your problem, and it’s porn!”

Daniel is still laughing, thinking that it’s some kind of joke, but Seongwu stops and put on a serious look on his face. “Tell me about it.” He says, and Jaehwan breaks into a wide grin.

“All you have to do is fuck.” Jaehwan smirks, eyes bouncing from Daniel to Seongwu, searching their reactions. “I know a person. We can sell it to them and they’ll post it online.” He began, and Daniel can’t believe that Seongwu was actually attentively listening.

Daniel realizes how serious Jaehwan is as the guy continues to explain his plan. It’ll be simple, he explains, Seongwu and Daniel will have sex (he says so ever casually, as if it really was simple) and Jaehwan will film them while doing so. He talks about how will do it, which angle he’ll take from as Daniel and Seongwu do the deed and some other film jargons none of the two understood.

Daniel can actually process the things Jaehwan is saying except one thing: Seongwu and him having sex.

That’s absurd. _Absolutely ridiculous._

Daniel’s known Seongwu since he was twelve, back in the days they giggled about their crushes in elementary school. He’s there with him when Daniel found out he had passion for dancing,  there with him when they discovered the wonders of porn, and there with him to cover up for the nights Daniel spent late dating whoever he was dating. Seongwu was with him, too, when Daniel lost his mom and his everything, Seongwu being the one thing that stayed.

Seongwu is his best friend _,_ his _bro for life._

He just, can’t—

“Really, it’s quite easy for big money.” Jaehwan’s voice resurfaces in his head, pulling Daniel back into the reality in front of him. “My sunbae has this friend who has a friend who has a friend who works for a gay porn site. I showed them your pictures and he said he would totally buy.”

Daniel frowns in disgust. A film student having connections in the porn industry? More likely than you think. “You went ahead without our permission?” He accuses.

Jaehwan throws a defensive hand in the air. “I just showed them your picture!”

“And why a gay porn site? I’m pretty sure I could make some girl agree to film porn with me.” Daniel remembers one of his exes who kept on begging him to have them filmed. He had consistently refused it, the idea of it making him uncomfortable. It’s still a mystery until today if that was why she broke up with him.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Most porn businesses require it _raw,_ Daniel. Your broke ass can’t afford getting into an accident. This is the safest bet.” He reasons, and Daniel actually agrees.

They let Jaehwan talk for another minute or two, let him solidify the absurdity of his proposal. Daniel couldn’t help but groan the more he realizes how good of a deal it actually is. An amount of money equivalent to his whole tuition fee for a 10-minute clip? That’s the amount of money he had been trying to earn while working his _whole_ summer break but he’s not even close to earning it. And yet Jaehwan is here right now, telling him that all it will take is ten minutes to earn it.

Daniel groans even louder. “There’s got to be another way!”

Jaehwan sighs in defeat, but Daniel thinks it might be fake. He learns he’s right when Jaehwan regains his bright composure easily enough. “Well I’ve got another idea! I knew of this website, from a friend of a friend. You’ll post nice pictures and you can find a sugar daddy—“

“What the fuck, Jaehwan.” Seongwu exclaims, and Daniel realizes it’s the first time he’s spoken since Jaehwan proposed this whole thing.

“Sugar daddies don’t necessarily require sex!” Jaehwan places down the slice of pizza he held in his hand down the box and straightens his back as he argues his case.” I’d say it’s a better deal if Daniel is secretly a genophobic. Some of them just want company. Maybe you’ll have to hold their hands, or they’ll squeeze your ass, or kiss your lips—“

“Shut up, will you.” Seongwu commands, and he seems angry compared to when Jaehwan was talking about filming porn. “Daniel is _not_ going to get himself a sugar daddy.” He’s frowning, and Daniel internally thanks him for going against the idea because he absolutely wouldn’t want it either. “And Daniel’s not genophobic.”

Jaehwan grins, “And how did you know?”

“Because I’m his best friend you freak.” Seongwu reaches for a crumpled tissue and throws it in Jaehwan’s direction. Jaehwan laughs as he easily dodges, maniac laughter bouncing of the walls. He reaches for his can of coke and takes a big gulp, and Daniel takes it as a sign of him finally resigning from his case.

Thank heavens.

He thinks they’re done with this discussion until Seongwu suddenly speaks again,

“So when do we film?”

Jaehwan almost chokes on the coke he was drinking, bringing a hand against the side of his mouth to prevent the liquid from spilling over. He coughs, relieving his throat, and Daniel slaps his back repeatedly.

“You really intend to do it?” Daniel exclaims, and the loudness of the query makes him realize Jaehwan had said it in unison with him.

“ _It’s easy money.”_ Seongwu states as if he’s the one arguing this case now. “You,” he points an accusing finger to Jaehwan. “Why are you surprised when this is your idea? Don’t tell me you’re fucking with us or I’ll shove a fishing rod up your ass.”

“No, no!” Jaehwan bellows, hands up and defensive in the air. “I was dead serious about this. Not only did I want to help you guys, but I want to try filming something sexually provocative.” Seongwu gestures to hit him— the fucking nerve of Jaehwan to use him and Daniel as a test subject— but Jaehwan scrambles quickly to hide behind Daniel. “Why? Would it be realistic for me to be this passionate if it’s just about you two? I’m just being honest here!”

“It’s just that— I came to this apartment 100% determined to prove my case and 99% sure you will turn it down no matter how well I do so.”

Seongwu’s shoulders slumps down as he frowns. “Well I’m 101% determined to have Daniel continue schooling this semester. I promised his mom, after all.”

“Are you sure, hyung?” They’ve been on casual speaking terms for a long time now, ever since high school. Seongwu knows Daniel only ever calls him hyung at the times he’s scared, when he thinks he needs Seongwu’s guidance.

Seongwu huffs a breath. “Look, I understand if you don’t want to, but I’ll do this. It’s just— sex. “He gulps, turning to the side. “I could do this without you. I could do it with Jaehwan—” Jaehwan shakes his head vigorously as if he can’t stomach just the idea of it, Seongwu wants to throw the last remaining slice of pizza to his face, but he doesn’t even deserve it. He settles for throwing another used tissue, one he used to wipe the chilli sauce in his lips earlier. Fortunately, it does hit Jaehwan’s face. Unfortunately, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“I mean, you’re gorgeous and I would have jumped at you had it been some other time, but I have my Sewoon now."

“Then why don’t you and Sewoon do this since you’ve been boyfriends for like a year now anyway.” Seongwu nonchalantly suggests, not really meaning it, but Jaehwan takes it seriously anyway. Everything involving Jung Sewoon is taken seriously by Kim Jaehwan.

He gasps. “Sewoon and I have not—“ He covers his mouth with his palm in shock, but quickly pulls it away. Seongwu is already internally laughing at his misery. “You do not need to know that. Quit that smile of yours Ong!” He turns at Daniel. “And stop laughing!”

Daniel is cracking up at Jaehwan’s side as he laughs his heart out while Seongwu bites his lip in his attempt to prevent himself to do the same. Jaehwan is trying to help here, so the least he can give him is that. “Well, I can always ask Minhyun. I’m pretty sure he’s into those kinds of things.”

Jaehwan gasps again. Daniel stops laughing. “ _The Hwang Minhyun?_ Oh god, Seongwu!” Jaehwan exclaims exaggeratedly, probably already picturing the frames he will be filming. “That would be great, I mean. The Ong Seongwu and the Hwang Minhyun together in a porn video? God, that is so— cinematic. It’ll be the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth and we could probably sell it double the price— wait, how did you know he’s into these kinds of things?”

“He’s my best friend.” Seongwu answers simply; Jaehwan narrows his eyes at him. “Alright, we made out once just for the heck of it. The guy is curious, he’ll most likely agree. It’ll excite him, even.”

Daniel’s never heard of that make out story, but it’s something he stores at the back of his mind to ask about later. For now, he has to deal with the unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach. The thought of Seongwu filming porn with his _other best friend_ is getting to his nerves, despite the fact that they will be doing it for his sake. It doesn’t help that Daniel never really personally knew Minhyun, and never acknowledge his position as Seongwu’s _second_ best friend (right, second, because Daniel will always be his first, not that he’s acknowledging it). For all he knows Minhyun might be into bdsm or those kinds of dangerous foreplay and god, he really won’t risk Seongwu into that.

“No.” He blurts out, loud and clear. Seongwu and Jaehwan turn their heads into his direction.

Jaehwan grins for a reason Daniel is too tired to comprehend. “No? Why?”

“Because,” Daniel throws his hands in the air, frustrated. “It’s for _my_ fucking tuition fee! Why would anyone, Seongwu hyung or Sewoon or Minhyun, do it for me? I’ll be the one to do it.”

Seongwu looks at him oddly before he puts a hand on his chin, humming. “Point taken, and it’s best if it you do it yourself so you don’t feel sorry about it.” Seongwu agrees, and before Daniel could panic on who he’s going to make a porn video with because he literally just refused help, Seongwu adds. “But one thing, remove me from that list. You know how much I would do for you.”

Daniel wonders if it’s normal for your best friend to cause your heart to skip a beat. It should be, when your best friend is the most reliable in the world. Daniel didn’t know what he did to deserve Seongwu, honestly.

He clutches his chest playfully with a smile. “Bro.”

Seongwu humors him, scrunching his nose in fake affection. “Bro.” He stands to his knees, opening his arms as an invitation to Daniel. Daniel does the same, giving Seongwu their standard _Bro Hug._

It’s something they have done one, two, many times, yet this time, there’s this unfamiliar feeling in Daniel’s chest that seems to want to jump out of his throat. He pulls away from the bro hug before the unfamiliar feeling could worsen.

“Bros. Hah!” Jaehwan laughs, mocking. “Bros that are about to see each other’s dicks.”

Seongwu frowns at him. “You act like you haven’t seen our dicks. We used to bathe together during high school, remember?”

“We haven’t done that since we’ve entered college, Ong.” Jaehwan deadpans. “I don’t know about the two of you since you live together, but I don’t keep up with your dick size.” He takes a glance at Daniel’s crotch. “Daniel exudes big dick energy, though.”

Seongwu’s mouth fall open, “That sounds like you’re saying I don’t.”

“I didn’t say that exactly, but since you already said it yourself, actually—“

“I’m a grower!”

Jaehwan bursts into laughter, hitting Daniel’s shoulder, whose ears are starting to get red by all this talk (and the idea of him and Seongwu filming porn finally sinking into him) When Jaehwan’s laughs subside, he shamelessly reaches out for the last slice of pizza and takes half of it into his mouth.

“One week, I’m giving you one week to prepare.” He announces, whilst chewing his pizza. ”Talk about who will top and who will bottom, watch some porn together, practice your moans— I don’t know.”

 Jaehwan packs his video camera in his bag and stands up, half pizza slice still in his hand. “I gotta go see Sewoon now. See you in a week, darlings!” He proclaims, and in a heartbeat he’s already at the door, waving good bye to the two while he laughs. Even as he walks down the corridor, Daniel can hear his laugh all the way into their room. He hopes their neighbors won’t file a complaint.

“He’s like a storm, isn’t he?” Seongwu shakes his head once Jaehwan’s laughs are nowhere to be heard, stretching to stand up.

“He comes and leaves us in a mess.” He probably means the pizza box, empty coke cans and all the scattered tissues on the floor that he starts cleaning up, but Daniel agrees for an entirely different reason.

_Daniel is going to film porn with Seongwu._

Jaehwan really did leave them in a mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The one week preparation seems to be of some use for Daniel after all, because he manages to bargain down with Jaehwan what they’re about to do.

A hand job.

A lot simpler, much easier.

One minute of Seongwu touching Daniel’s dick, stroking it until he comes. Daniel’s the only one to strip, Seongwu doesn’t have to— they’ll only need his hands anyway— so there’s less guilt on Daniel’s part.

Daniel thinks it wouldn’t hurt.

(Oh boy, he was _so_ wrong)

“Why are you such a virgin honestly?” Jaehwan rants as soon as he steps inside their apartment on the promised date, video camcorder in hand. “You’ll earn so much more if you just really get into it. A hand job won’t earn you half of your tuition fee, not even one third.”

Daniel closes the door behind him and wishes none of the neighbors heard what Jaehwan had just said. “We saved some money doing part time jobs, alright? If I add it up with what I can earn for this, it’ll be enough for first instalment. I can think about the two thirds later on.” He explains as Jaehwan plops down their couch, sitting there comfortably like it’s his own. “And I’m not a virgin.”

Jaehwan snorts. “I know. Just, gay sex virgin, or something.”

Seongwu’s laugh can be heard from the kitchen, and Daniel frowns at Jaehwan.

Jaehwan smirks, facing Daniel. “Seriously though, what is that toxic masculinity, Daniel? What are you so afraid of? That you’ll become gay once you’ve tried to fuck a man?” Daniel stiffens in the query, unable to answer what exactly about this preposition is bothering him. Jaehwan notices of course, and Daniel knows he’ll press it further.

Jaehwan leans closer, his voice a lot lower, “or that you’ll realize you’ve always been gay once Seongwu touches you?”

His grin widens and Daniel is having a hard time breathing.

_This little shit—_

“Quit playing with our straight homie.” Seongwu appears in his peripheral view with a bowl of chicken they ordered earlier and a big bottle of soda. Daniel takes this opportunity to pull away from Jaehwan’s suffocating proximity.

Seongwu places the food down the coffee table and catches the look on Daniel’s face. He makes an exaggerated frown. “Look, you scared the poor boy.” He pretends to be sad, before he bursts out into a laugh, Jaehwan joining him.

On normal days, Daniel doesn’t mind being made fun of. He’ll even join them, usually, and laugh at his own idiocy, but something about this just seems to be not so laughable for him, so he just tries to smile and waits for his friends’ laughs to subside.

Seongwu seems to notice as he stops laughing earlier than Jaehwan, and throws Daniel a concerned look. He rounds the edge of the coffee table to sit beside Daniel on the couch.

“One minute, I’ll give Sewoon a call.” Jaehwan says as soon as he stops laughing. He stands up to head towards the kitchen, but not without grabbing a piece of chicken first.

Daniel flinches when he feels Seongwu’s hand on his knee. “I’m sorry. Were we too much?” He turns his head to find Seongwu gazing at him, eyes solemn. “Did we make you uncomfortable?”

“No, “ Daniel lies, smiling, and he doesn’t find the urge to turn away from Seongwu’s eyes until he hears Jaehwan’s footsteps.

Once Jaehwan plops down the couch again, he starts on discussing how they’re going to do this whole thing, giving Daniel no chance to think twice (maybe, a hundred more times).

They’re going to film in Daniel’s room. Daniel will lie down completely in his bed while Seongwu does all the work with his hands. They only need one minute clip of it, but Jaehwan says he’ll start as soon as Daniel is hard and erect, so they won’t miss had something _so porn material_ happens even before his climax.

They’re asked not to speak at all; Daniel was instructed to _just moan_.

“Psychology says sex noises are just as good— if not better— stimuli of arousal than visual aids, so you’re gonna have to make all those delicious noises, capiche?” Daniel doesn’t even want to question why Jaehwan knows that, but he kind of agrees. It’s not like he never watched porn before.

The film student first enters the room, probably to survey which angle he’ll be taking from. Seongwu follows after a little while, after packing up the excess chicken and cleaning up the plates, dumping them into the sink. Daniel is the last to enter, but not before a few minutes of self-pep talks of _you can do this. Seongwu’s just gonna touch your dick, no big deal._

He undresses himself before he enters the room, a showcase of his determination, and also because he doesn’t want to make a show of stripping in front of his friends. After he’s removed everything, he takes a deep breath, before stepping into the door.

It doesn’t feel right to be completely naked in front of two people you’ve been friends with since high school, even though they’ve seen each other’s bodies a lot of times back then. Their bonding time as broke underage kids is always a trip to the _jjimjilbang_. They used to rub each other’s backs and crack eggs on each other’s forehead. God, they even competed on dick sizes; Daniel always won.

Right now though, the two of them are completely dressed, and Daniel is the only one exposed.

_It’s mortifying._

He feels his resolve crumble slowly. Daniel wants to say _fuck this shit_ and run away.

“You got bigger.” Jaehwan comments, giggling behind his camera. Daniel wants to claw at whatever he has in his body to throw at him but remembers he has none, no bandages wrapped around his ankle, not even a piece of earring. He just doesn’t want to risk getting recognized and have his reputation ruined by those trivial things.

He looks a Seongwu, already sitting at the foot of his bed, but Seongwu’s looking at his phone, typing something away.

Upon instruction, Daniel lies flat on his back as soon as he reaches his bed. It’s weird, being so naked and exposed like that with his best friend just sitting at the end of it. Seongwu finally looks up from his phone and hides it in his back pocket, eyes going straight to meet Daniel’s.

Then it travels down to Daniel’s crotch. Seongwu chuckles.

Daniel immediately sits up, grabbing the nearest pillow and using it to cover himself as he blushes.

“I’m sorry.” Seongwu bites his lips, holding his laugh. “It’s just— you’re already half hard.”

“I’m new to this, okay?” Daniel whines, covering his face with his palms, pillow still at his lap. “Imagine being the only one naked in the room with your two childhood friends looking at you.” He groans.

It’s a moment of silence until Daniel feels the bed shift and lose weight. He looks up to see Seongwu standing up and removing his shirt, pulling it over his head then walking over to Daniel’s study table to lay it there. He fishes his phone in his pocket to place on the table before going back to sit at the foot of Daniel’s bed.

Jaehwan is giggling at the other end of the room, behind his camera. He manages to let out a slow whistle that has Seongwu snapping at him.

“Shut it, hwan.” Seongwu shoots at him. “I’m trying to help Daniel calm down here, and it’ll be unappealing to have even my sleeves get caught on camera.”

Daniel appreciates the effort, Seongwu being atleast half-exposed than he is.  On other days his heart would be swelling with how considerate Seongwu is, probably give him another _bro hug,_ but right now, all he does is stay still.

He’s not sure whether it’s a curse or a blessing, because his eyes can’t keep itself away from Seongwu.

Seongwu’s body is lean and just right. He doesn’t have thick muscles or a six pack abs, but his stomach is flat and pretty. Under his belly button is a light trail of hairs going down… to the insides of his pants. Daniel’s eyes keep on trailing down, then suddenly jump up to his nipples. They’re already a little hard with coming contact with the air. They’re pink and look so invitingly—

Daniel internally curses when he catches himself. He immediately stops his thoughts, feeling an incredible amount of heat starting to pool at his stomach.

He squeezes the pillow closer to himself, hoping to calm his arousal down.

“Yeah, yeah right.” Jaehwan deadpans, still grinning. “Start now will you?”

Daniel gasps in surprise when Seongwu suddenly pulls the pillow away from him and his already half-hard cock springs free in the air, already halfway to standing. The pillow finds its way on the floor and Daniel thanks the heavens Seongwu didn’t hold it longer to see the stain there that was caused by his precum.

Seongwu huffs. “Wow. You _are_ big.” He opens his eyes dramatically; Daniel is threatened to let out a laugh. “I can’t believe I agreed to have that thing up my ass. I would have been so _full._ Shit, that’ll tear me up, no? I’m glad we came down to just this.” Seongwu is probably joking to ease him down, judging by the way he’s making exaggerated movements and facial reactions, but Daniel can’t believe he just so casually talked about having Daniel’s dick inside him. His mind is going hazy just thinking about it, and his cock twitches in interest.

He hopes Seongwu doesn’t notice.

“Uh..” Daniel’s pretty sure he’s supposed to respond to the joke, say something to boast about his giant dick, but his heart is beating so  fast,. He feels like it wants to jump out of his throat. He doesn’t notice himself staring blankly at the sheets and breathing heavily or Jaehwan laughing loudly somewhere in the background until a hand is placed at his knee, squeezing it.

He looks up to see Seongwu with his eyebrows knitted, concern apparent in his expression.

“Don’t baby him, Ong. It’s just some gay panic.”

Seongwu doesn’t mind Jaehwan and continues looking at Daniel, squeezing his knee tighter. “If you don’t want to, we can stop.” He says, straightening his back as if he’s already resigning. “I’ve already told Minhyun about this and he’s willing to do it with me, really. You can leave this to us—“

“No!” Daniel finds himself suddenly yelling, surprising Seongwu and himself. “I mean, no— I’m okay.“ He follows up, a lot calmer.  “Just give me some time to prepare.”

Jaehwan snorts in the background and Seongwu pulls away from Daniel, sending him a glare.

Daniel uses the opportunity of having Jaehwan and Seongwu’s attention away from him to take a deep breath. He closes his eyes and thinks of the clouds, of cats, and of jellies. It takes a minute of him muttering nonsense to himself before he opens his eyes again.

“Okay, I’m ready.” He announces, and Seongwu sends Jaehwan one last glare before positioning himself.

“You sure?” Seongwu gives a small smile. Daniel wants to melt with how soft it is.

“Yeah.” He answers.

Daniel realizes he’s still far from ready when Seongwu inches closer and swiftly wraps his hand in his cock, his face now serious and void of the concern he was showing earlier. Daniel clasps at the sheets involuntarily as Seongwu’s fingers curl around his length, exploring his cock like he’s trying to size him up.

He tries to divert his mind back to cats and jellies, not to Seongwu’s long fingers and how beautiful they look working around his cock.

 _Fuck._ His brain ends up just thinking about that.

Seongwu’s strokes start slow and sensual and it kills Daniel how he can feel every inch of friction it produces, every inch of the skin of Seongwu’s fingers grazing against the skin of his cock. Seongwu stops stroking and grips it fully in his hand, swiping his thumb over the slit repeatedly. The motion has Daniel curling his toes, and he looks down to find Seongwu staring earnestly at his cock, a small smile playing on his lips.

Seongwu licks his lips, then he looks up to Daniel.

Their eyes meet.

He shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t. But Daniel’s eyes travel down Seongwu’s lips and he watches the way Seongwu’s tongue keeps on darting out as he goes back to stroking Daniel’s length, licking his lips every so often. Daniel’s thoughts are out of his grasp now and he can’t help but imagine those lips around his cock, that tongue licking his shaft up and down, twirling its way on his head. He wonders how good it will feel to have Seongwu hollow his cheeks around him, fuck his face all the way to his throat—

“Alright, I’m filming now.” Jaehwan’s voice resonates in the background, and Daniel almost forgets he’s in the room. “Lie down now, Daniel.” He instructs.

Seongwu frees his cock for a while and Daniel has half a mind to lie on his back, eager and willing to do whatever it will take just to have those hands wrapped around him again.

“So good, Niel.” Seongwu whispers, low, much too low he’s pretty sure Jaehwan couldn’t comprehend what he said even if he heard it. Daniel doesn’t know what Seongwu could be talking about, maybe the size of his cock, maybe the way it stands, hard and proud in the air, or how he has his legs wide open, something he didn’t notice himself doing, looking so eager to be touched.

Daniel has no time to figure it out when Seongwu settles himself on the space between his legs.

He holds his breath, and only when Seongwu is holding his cock again does feel the air filling up his lungs.

Seongwu’s hand is already wet from his precum, yet Seongwu pays it no mind as he strokes Daniel’s shaft again, going in a steady rhythm. From his peripheral view, he can see Jaehwan has moved closer to the bed, panning his camera around in steady motions. He wonders if he should be embarrassed, having his two friends see how vulnerable he can be like this, but he throws that thought away after just a second.

He doesn’t care. Seongwu’s touch _feels so good._

He revels in it.

Daniel claws at the sheets, throwing his head back.

He doesn’t know what kind of sounds he’s making right now, but he sees Jaehwan throwing thumbs up at the side of the bed. He’s mouthing _good job_ repeatedly with his eyebrows furrowed, but fuck if this is any job at all. Daniel feels ecstatic, serviced, and if he is making all the obscene sounds that has Jaehwan looking like he hit jackpot all the time, it’s no job at all. It’s all natural and honest, because Seongwu _is_ capable of turning him into such a noisy mess.

The strokes’ pace starts to fasten, and Daniel realizes that Seongwu has been matching his increasingly fast breathing.  He can feel the muscles in his stomach contract with every touch, his toes curling in the sensation. He can feel the heat all over his body, how his cock twitches every so often and his body jolts with every inch of friction.

_He’s so close._

Daniel brings up one hand to cover his mouth, feeling an embarrassing cry threatening to come out of his lips but Seongwu is quick to lean over, grabbing his hand away and pinning it down the mattress.

“Let me hear you.” He whispers, barely audible, but Seongwu’s voice is something that he can hear even with all the chaos around him. He probably means it for the sake of the video they are filming, but Daniel allows himself to drown in the thought that Seongwu wants to hear his cries, wants to hear how much he drives him to the edge.

It’s almost romantic, the way Seongwu is looking down on him with a fond look on his eyes, one of his hands intertwined with Daniel’s while the other strokes his cock. It’s as if they’re the only ones in the room now, in this world right now. Like Jaehwan doesn’t exist, like no one else exists.

Daniel struggles to keep his eyes open, but he tries his best to do so, wanting to engrave this scene in his head.

And then he feels it, _he’s so so close._

“hyung, hyung.” Daniel whimpers, his other hand reaching to hold onto Seongwu’s shoulder. Seongwu squeezes Daniel’s hand before he releases it on his grip, only to cup Daniel’s face.

“hyung.” Daniel cries.

“It’s okay,” Seongwu leans in to kiss his forehead. Daniel lifts the hand Seongwu had just let go to cling on Seongwu’s shoulder again. “It’s okay, Niel.” Seongwu whispers as he presses their foreheads together.

Few more strokes and Daniel comes in Seongwu’s hand, white trail of beads staining Seongwu’s pretty fingers and falling over his stomach. Seongwu swipes his thumb on the head, running it over and over again like he’s milking cum from Daniel’s cock while Daniel breathes heavily, still clinging into Seongwu for his dear life.

Then a clap is heard— Jaehwan closing his camera—followed by a loud exhale.

“That was weird.” He hears Jaehwan say. Seongwu leans away and releases Daniel in his both hands in favor of facing Jaehwan.

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I think I got a pretty good footage, and the moans were good. The hyung part was good too. Forgot to consider that people has some sort of hyung kink, so kudos to that Daniel.” He hears Jaehwan shuffle, probably stuffing his camera on his bag, and then it stops. “But why did you two have to be so intimate towards the end? I feel like I’ve intruded something.”

Seongwu chuckles, standing up to grab tissue on Daniel’s study table. He wipes his hands first and throws the used tissues to the bin before going back to the bed.

“Don’t laugh, Ong.” Jaehwan sneers. “I’m saying you are weird! You two are weird!”

Seongwu smirks, reaching out now to clean Daniel. “Did we arouse you or something?” He jokingly says.

“I literally just watched live porn. It’d be weird if I didn’t feel anything.” Jaehwan’s voice sounded farther in the room, as if he’s kept a distance from the bed. “but it’s not the i-want-to-do-a-threesome-with-you kind of feeling but like i-want-to-get-out-of-here-now-and-go-to-my-Sewoonie kind.”

“As if you can ask Sewoon to do anything. You’ll probably end up taking care of yourself.”

Daniel is still lying down and catching his breath while listening to the two. He feels soft touches at his stomach, Seongwu cleaning him with a tissue, and soon after the tissues are cleaning his dick.

“Shut up!” Jaehwan says, sounding embarrassed. “You two are weird, okay? Look, even that is weird.”

Seongwu’s movements stop and he turns back to Jaehwan. “What’s so weird about cleaning up your best friend?”

“Cleaning up your best friend after sex.”

“We were filming.” Seongwu states, matter-of-factly.

“I know!” Jaehwan exclaims. “But something felt weird… I don’t know.” He groans. “God, I’m leaving now. I’ll edit this and send it right away. Maybe add some fireworks and aesthetic shit. Or add some background story. Like incest kinda stuff— or two best friends who are actually in love— kind of plot.”

Daniel stiffens, Seongwu laughs. “It’s not your goddamn film project, Jaehwan. People don’t need back stories in porn. They just need something to jack off to.” He stands up to throw the used tissues to the trash bin. “Go now before you change your mind and invite us to a threesome.”

Jaehwan gasps, already at the door. “I would never!” He then looks at Daniel’s direction. “Daniel, you still hear me? I’m going now!” Daniel is still too far in his high to move, but he raises a hand to acknowledge Jaehwan.

“If you ever end up doing more, use protection, alright?” Seongwu throws a tissue at his direction— a clean one— that fails and falls not even halfway to the door. Jaehwan grimaces before turning the knob and exiting.

Daniel hears the door close, and then Jaehwan is gone.

Silence envelops the room for a long stretch of minutes, until Daniel hears Seongwu’s light footsteps.

He feels the bed dip, and he turns his head to see Seongwu sitting at his side.

“You okay?” Seongwu’s eyebrows furrow, and Daniel notices he’s clothed now.

“Yeah.” He says, eyes barely open. He feels sleepy and tired. He knows he promised Seongwu to do the dishes they had just used earlier, but not a single bone of him wants to stand up.

Daniel expects silence, awkwardness— for Seongwu to leave right after, maybe hide from Daniel for a week or two. He doesn’t expect Seongwu to be looking at him so fondly like this and wrapping him in a blanket to cover his naked body, moving softly over him as he tries to tuck the blanket at Daniel’s side.

Then Seongwu lies down beside him, against his blanketed body, and Daniel feels even more confused.

“Sleep now. We’ll clean you up later.” Seongwu mumbles, snuggling closer to Daniel, putting his arms over his chest like he usually does when Daniel sleeps over at his room.

The older shuts his eyes close, and soon enough Daniel starts to hear his steady breathing, Seongwu falling into slumber.

Daniel follows and closes his eyes, willing himself to sleep despite the chaos gnawing at the back of his mind.

He can think about things later. For now, he savors the feeling of Seongwu’s touch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel comes home to Jaehwan and Seongwu huddled on the floor of the living room, Jaehwan connecting his video camera to Seongwu’s laptop. Seongwu is opening a pack of popcorn when he looks up and greets Daniel.

“Welcome home, Niel!” Seongwu smiles, stuffing popcorn in his face. Daniel wants to coo at how cute he is. “Haf- you enrolled?”

Daniel nods his head while he removes his shoes and socks. He leaves them at the side of the door and plops down next to Seongwu. He grabs a handful of popcorn and stuffs it in his face. “Yeah. Sched’s a little-“ He scrunches his nose, and Seongwu gets what he means. “But it’s all good.”

Seongwu swallows before speaking. “I should have waited for you.”

“Nah,” Daniel shakes his head. “Can’t risk you losing good slots while waiting for me to get the pay from uh— from the video. We don’t share most classes anyway.”

Seongwu frowns. “Still, it’d be better to go through shitty schedules with a bro, right?”

Daniel scrunches his nose again. Somehow, ‘bros’ doesn’t seem to fit them anymore. After all _that_ , Daniel’s been having thoughts that are violating the bro code, and he’s been loathing on himself since then.

It’s been two weeks since Seongwu and Daniel filmed porn, two weeks of Seongwu acting like nothing happened, and two weeks of Daniel fighting multiple battles within himself. It’s both relieving and frustrating that nothing has pretty much changed with the way Seongwu treats him, not a trace of awkwardness or discomfort. Relieving because it god knows how much Daniel feared he’d lose his best friend over some amount of money, and frustrating because how does he act so cool about this? Did it not affect him at all? 

Perhaps it’s something that best friends normally do, touch each other’s dicks sometimes. Maybe Seongwu is considering this as a level up in their best-friendship meter, or maybe he just doesn’t care at all. Daniel uses this reasoning to stop further thoughts about it, but really, it hasn’t been much of a help.

“Okay, okay!” Jaehwan claps his hands, pulling Daniel out of his thoughts. He had been so quiet that Daniel almost forgets he was there. “Good timing, Daniel. Seongwu and I were just about to watch, you should join.”

Daniel throws popcorn inside his mouth and chews. “What are you watching?”

“Your porn video, of course!” Jaehwan exclaims, grinning. “Gotta appreciate my art.”

Daniel feels his stomach drop. There it is, the reason of is dilemma, biting him back in the ass. The popcorn he’s eating suddenly clogs his airway and he coughs.

Seongwu hands him a can of coke as he soothes his back. Daniel takes a big gulp, trying his best to ease ease his throat, before looking back at Seongwu.

Does it really mean nothing to him he’s able to even watch it?

The memory from that day is something Daniel wants to bury with him in his graveyard.  Sure, he’s thankful for the money they earned, he’s able to enrol after all, but it’s something he wouldn’t do if he had the chance to choose again. It’s just not worth the mental chaos he’s been going through the past few days.

He wants all of them to forget it and move on from it, but it seems that his friends want to make it hard. He wonders if he should throw a fit and tell them not to watch it, but decides against it, the act a little too childish for such a grown man like him.

“Uh, I’m actually tired, I’m going to take a nap.” He excuses, and Seongwu looks at him with a concerned expression in his face.

“You worked a morning shift, right?” He asks, Daniel nods. “Just go to sleep then. Jaehwan’s just looking for an opportunity to brag anyway. He will probably just end up rambling how a shot of your dick actually had some foreshadowing about politics or whatever dipshit he wants to associate it with. You can rest instead of having to go through that. You’ve had a long day.” Seongwu says as he reaches for his shoulders, pressing it with his fingers as if he’s massaging Daniel. Daniel sends a small smile of gratitude.

“Excuse me, but this is really not your average porno.” Jaehwan muses.

Daniel chuckles as he stands to his feet. “I’ll be going then.”

Seongwu nods. “I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

Daniel walks to his room with his bag slung onto his shoulder, heart still heavy in his chest. He’s about to turn the knob to his door when he stops and looks back at the living room.

“You’re seriously watching that?” He asks, voice loud enough to be heard by the two.

Seongwu whips his head back to Daniel, looking surprised at the question. “Why not?”

“It— it doesn’t feel weird?”

He raises an eyebrow. “Should it?”

“I don’t know.” Daniel shrugs, turning his knob completely. “Maybe this is how non-actors feel when they see their selves on camera. Unlike you, I’m not used to it. It doesn’t feel right.”

Jaehwan snorts, grabbing the plastic of popcorn from Seongwu. “I edited your faces out, fyi.”

“But I still know it’s me?” Daniel argues.

“It’s okay, Niel.” Seongwu back already turned at Daniel. “I’m merely treating this as another one of Jaehwan’s film project that I have to criticize. You don’t have to watch it if you don’t want to.”

Daniel nods. That does make sense. Seongwu may treat Jaehwan like shit but he’s a lot more supportive to the film student than Daniel could ever be. He stays up late at night watching things with Jaehwan while Daniel easily falls asleep beside them. He even went as far as acting for his film projects three times in a row, for free.

Seongwu, Daniel guesses, might be really just a good friend.

“Alright, then. See you at dinner.” He greets, but none of his friends bat him an eye, already fixated at the video that has started rolling. Daniel quickly enters his room to prevent himself from catching a glimpse of it.

Once laid down on his bed, Daniel tries not to think of a constellation of moles and long pretty fingers jerking him off, or the owner of the said moles and fingers sitting in the living room, watching himself do just that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s twilight when Daniel wakes up.

The sky outside is dark, only a tinge of orange contrasting to the dark violet background. The lights in his room are turned off, and the only source of light is the sky through the window. Daniel scratches his ears, shifting around his bed. He tosses and turns a few times,  pulling his blanket closer, and only when his stomach growls does he sits up and reaches for his phone to check the time.

It’s almost six o’clock.

Daniel groans and stands up, heading for the door.

Their apartment is dark and quiet when he exits his bedroom. The door to Seongwu’s room is opened, and Daniel could easily tell it’s empty of people. There’s no sign of anyone anywhere, Seongwu or Jaehwan, and there’s a hint of bitterness in his throat when he thinks of them going out and leaving him behind. Daniel quickly fishes his phone and hits up Kakao.

 

**Pat**

Where are you?

 

**Bob**

Out, Jaehwan wanted to buy new lens and dragged me.

**Pat**

You left me alone? ㅠㅠ

**Bob**

You looked tired.

**Pat**

Did he get to buy, then?

**Bob**

Nah, he’s broke. It turned into window shopping when he realized he’ll have to eat boiled eggs for the rest of the month just for it.

**Bob**

I’m going to buy dinner, what do you want?

 

 

Daniel walks back to his bed, thinking of what he wants to eat. He grabs his wallet from his nightstand, and smiles when he finds a little more than what he needs inside it.

 

**Pat**

Where’s Jaehwan?

**Bob**

Went home.

**Bob**

What do you want to eat?

**Pat**

Ramen! Let’s eat out tonight, my treat~

**Bob**

Ramen!!!

**Bob**

But are you sure? It’s not too much?

**Pat**

Nope! I’ll head out now!

**Pat**

I’ll meet you at Aori!

**Bob**

Alright. See you.

 

 

Daniel sends a happy cat sticker before he drops his phone down the bed with a smile, quickly striding towards his closet for a change of clothes.  He can’t help but feel giddy. It’s been months since he last ate out with Seongwu, with all the mismatching job shifts and too-tired bodies getting in the way, he can’t remember the last time the two of them went out. The last good food they’ve shared together was the bowls of _jjajjangmyeon_ Jaehwan bought them two days after filming that—

The smile in Daniel’s face suddenly drops, images of long fingers and his heavy breathing flashing through his mind.

Why did his thoughts have to take him back there?

He shakes his head furiously, willing for those thoughts to go away. He sends Seongwu a sticker of a running cat before he grabs his wallet and throws it in his pocket, heading out while trying to divert his thoughts elsewhere.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu is already seated at their favorite spot when Daniel comes inside the ramen house. He’s scrolling on his phone, seemingly amused. He doesn’t look up to it until Daniel is right in front of him, his huge shadow blocking Seongwu from the light.  Daniel smiles as he takes the seat across Seongwu, while Seongwu quickly shoves his phone on Daniel’s face.

“Look!” He squeals, much like a kid.

Daniel looks at Seongwu’s phone only to find a collection of Spongebob memes Seongwu had found in Naver, all of them relatively new, taken from the 2017 episodes. Daniel takes the phone from Seongwu’s hand to be able to look at it himself. His eyes crinkles in delight whenever he sees one that is a little too funny for him, while Seongwu asks what is it that he saw to be able to share a laugh with him. (The memes are actually only averagely funny— but that’s how they both are.)

They spend a good few minutes like that, laughing at the same edited Spongebob videos they’ve seen way too many times.

Only when the waiter serves them two bowls of _shoyu ramen_ did Daniel realize that he had not ordered for one yet.

“How did you know I’m craving for _shoyu_ today?” Daniel asks as h excitedly picks up his chopsticks, blowing some air into the hot ramen soup.

Seongwu chuckles as he watches him. “Of course, you don’t like the usual spicy ones when you’re stressed.” He answers, before he’s doing the same as Daniel. He blows his soup only for a few seconds and digs right in, a little too early, causing him to burn his tongue. “Ah!” He yelps.

Daniel looks up from his bowl only to be surprised by the mess in front of him, ramen soup spilled on the table. He chuckles at the amount of mess Seongwu can make in just seconds, before putting his chopsticks down and grabbing tissues. He reaches out across the table to swipe the side of Seongwu’s mouth, whilst laughing.

“ _Ongcheongie.”_ He teases, cleaning the spill of soup on Seongwu’s chin.

“Don’t call me that.” Seongwu pouts. Daniel is reminded of his cat back in Busan. He laughs even more before proceeding to grab more tissues and clean the spill on the table.

“Who’s the hyung here?” He teasingly asks and Seongwu just hits him in the shoulder.

They resume eating once Daniel is done cleaning up Seongwu’s mess. The older continues talking about the Spongebob theory video he watched earlier (Apparently, he’s still not over talking about the truths of Bikini Bottom). Spiderman is once brought up by Daniel, prompting the conversation to naturally swerve into Marvel heroes (as it always does) and they still end up arguing over the best Marvel hero in the universe (Daniel swears it’s Iron man.)

It’s amazing how they always have the same interests, whichever it is— hobbies, food, movies. Who even first liked eating ramen? Was it Daniel and Seongwu also came to like it? Daniel’s pretty sure Seongwu was once ignorant about the Marvel universe, but he’s now spilling out fan theories like he’d always been into it.  Daniel has always been the kind to be into hiphop songs, but for Seongwu, he listens to ballads.

He remembers how Seongwu learned dancing with him when they were in middle school; how, despite sucking at sports, he joined the basketball team with Jaehwan and Daniel in high school; and, despite of being a dog person, indulged Daniel in his interests in cats. In return, Daniel attends the poetry sessions Seongwu likes to go to every Saturday; watched theatre performances for his theatre major hyung.

It’s like they molded themselves around each other.

“Daniel, look.” Seongwu is laughing again as he shoves his screen on Daniel’s face, showing a meme of a cat typing a rant on social media after being cheated by its owner. It’s funny; Daniel laughs at it for two good minutes.

As they pay their bill and leave the ramen house, Daniel can’t help but think, he wouldn’t be who he is right now if it wasn’t for Seongwu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They are walking the downhill path to their apartment, side by side, the autumn air against their skins. The orange glow of the street lights is illuminating Seongwu’s features as they walk, and Daniel thinks he has never seen something so beautiful in his life.

He gasps, stopping in his tracks.

Had it ever been normal to consider your bro as beautiful?

“What’s wrong, Niel?” Seongwu stops walking as well, looking back at Daniel who’s been left a few steps behind.

He looks at Seongwu, standing with his mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed, obviously confused. He’s wearing a long coat he hadn’t been wearing inside the Ramen house, and he has a dark blue scarf wrapped around his neck. It’s still autumn but Seongwu is sensitive to the cold, covering every inch of skin save for his hands.

Daniel gasps and puts a palm over his mouth.

Had— had it not been just lust?

Daniel had been loathing on himself these past few weeks, wanting to slam his head against the wall for committing a such a grave sin. Their moms had been church buddies— that was how they both met— and he’s pretty sure that his mom would castrate him in heaven for lusting over his best friend.

It’s not that he’s never lusted before— it’s a natural thing for humans, but to Seongwu of all people?

And yet, as Daniel looks at Seongwu, he can’t help but feel his heart slamming against his ribcage.

“Niellie what’s wrong?” Seongwu steps closer, and Daniel takes a step back, heart skipping a beat with the pet name Seongwu just used.

“I— I,” Daniel stutters,stopping in his tracks, willing himself to think. Jaehwan had been right, he really might be just in some state of Gay Panic. “I just remembered—“ He breathes. “That I promised to show Youngmin our new routine today, so I gotta go over his place.”

Seongwu stops in his tracks, just a few good meters away from Daniel. “For the dance team? Didn’t they kick you out?” He frowns, obviously mad. “They stripped you off your scholarship, Daniel.”

“It’s not exactly kicked out— more like a leave of absence. The school was the one who decided to take my scholarship away,” Daniel feels his heart calm down a little bit. He’s not entirely lying, he really prepared a new routine just before he got into his accident, and he hasn’t shown in to his team yet. “ But the kids, I’m still their leader, I can’t just abandon them.”

“Youngmin is older than you.”

“Yeah, but that’s how I like to call all of them.”

Seongwu narrows his eyes on him for a while, before his shoulders drop. “Alright, then. Knowing you wicked sense of responsibility, I know I can’t stop you. But you scared me, I thought something grave happened.”

Daniel shrugs his shoulders. Well something did.

He realized that he might be in love with his best friend.

“I’m staying over his place. Don’t wait for me.” He takes another step back, ready to run away.

Seongwu steps closer again. “Did you even bring your toothbrush?”

“I’m sure he’s got stock.”

“Your mouth guard?”

“Always with me.”

Seongwu sighs. “Alright, then. I guess it’ll be a lonely night for me.”

Seongwu looks dejected and Daniel feels guilty for being the cause of it, but he thinks he needs some time away from Seongwu to calm down think it over, analyse his mess of feelings. Without thinking, Daniel reaches for Seongwu’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

“Ey, so clingy.” He teases. “I’ll message you.”

“I wasn’t done talking about Interstellar.” He sulks.

“I’ll call you, then.” Daniel doesn’t even remember Seongwu ever starting talking anything during their walk. He wonders how long he had been staring blankly at Seongwu. His heart is still beating wildly in his chest, but he tries to be normal and pinches Seongwu in his nose. “Bye, big baby.”

“I’m not the baby here.” Seongwu whines, wriggling out of Daniel’s hold and pushing him away. “Go now! Before I change my mind and tackle you down so you don’t leave the house.”

Daniel starts walking backwards, a smile on his face. “As if you could! I’m too strong for you!”

Seongwu just frowns, waving like he wants to chase Daniel away, before turning in his back.

When Daniel turns around, he releases a breath he doesn’t realize he has been holding, and places his palm over his chest.

Jaehwan really led him into a mess.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel spends his whole morning shift at the convenience store dwelling on the problem in front of him.

He might be in love with Seongwu.

_He. might. be. fucking. in. love. with. Seongwu._

He had always admired Seongwu, even when they were still strangers, two boys waiting for their mothers to finish church services. It started with a he’s-so-cool-i-want-to-be-his-friend type of admiration that soon turned into he’s-so-cute-i-want-to-kiss-him-but-like-in-a-bro-way one

Now that Daniel thinks back to it, he actually had a lot of thoughts about Seongwu that is crossing the borders of being best friends, like when Seongwu blinks his eyes, and it reminded Daniel of his cats and he just wants to pepper kisses on his face, or that time in high school they were asked about how they see their future, and Daniel envisioned himself waking up to an aproned Seongwu in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for him, or when during their adolescence and they watched porn together and jacked off for the first time, inside adjacent cubicles, and Daniel wanted nothing but to crash at Seongwu’s cubicle and have his hands on his dick.

Daniel blushes and stops on his tracks. That is— that is not bro-like at all! Filthy, filthy.

He shakes his head and a customer looks oddly at him. She walks towards the counter, and Daniel has half the mind to assist her properly and receive her payment. Once she leaves, Daniel is once again left on his own thoughts.

So maybe Seongwu wasn’t just a best friend.

Maybe Seongwu was a crush—still a crush.

It was unconscious on Daniel’s part, how, at one point in time he probably liked Seongwu more than he is allowed to, wanted to do things best friends don’t really do.  But Seongwu’s presence is too engraved into his existence he can’t even tell apart who originally liked this and that, who led and who followed, and it must have been the reason it was hard for Daniel to realize how he felt for his best friend.

One thing for sure is, as greasy as it sounds, he can’t imagine who he would be without Seongwu beside him. Would he even start dancing had Seongwu not dragged him to watch that festival when they were younger? Daniel’s pretty sure that if not for Seongwu, he would have soon followed his mom when she left the world, in one way (through his clumsiness, pretty much) or another.

Now that Daniel thinks about it, he can’t imagine a future without Seongwu either.

Shit, is he really in love?

“Daniel,” A voice resounds in his head, distant. “I was asking where the band aids are,” The voice sounds familiar, and it took a few seconds before Daniel is able to focus his eyes on the customer in front of him.

“Minhyun?” He asks, dumbfounded.

“Yes, thanks for knowing my name.” Minhyun smiles. “I couldn’t find the band aids.”

“Oh—“ Daniel gapes for a few seconds before he scurries to the rack behind him, where the medical items are shelved. He wonders why Minhyun would be here, until he remembers this store is just around his neighbourhood. “We don’t display these out there, one box?” He looks back to Minhyun. The guy nods.

Daniel hurries to register Minhyun’s purchase and pack it in a small paper bag, a little irritated of having been caught in that state. He hands it over to Minhyun quickly, wishing for him to leave the store already.

Minhyun receives the paper bag, but he doesn’t leave. “Are you okay? Lacking sleep?”

Daniel, generally, is a polite person, but he can’t help but be annoyed with someone who might potentially take away his best friend. “I’m fine, hyung.” He manages to force out a smile.

“Do you have a cold?” Minhyun pries further, reaching forward the counter to take a good look at Daniel. “You seem out of it.”

Daniel takes a step back, staring oddly. “Just thinking about stuff. Do you need anything else?” He didn’t mean to, but his sentence came off harshly, not that he’s apologetic about it.

Minhyun seems to have noticed. He leans back away from the counter, hiding the pack of band aid in his back pocket. His lips are pressed in a thin line, but he doesn’t look offended or mad. Daniel hates how he can’t read this guy.

Just as he’s about to speak again, his phone rings.

Minhyun fishes his phone in his back pocket and stares at the caller ID. Daniel manages to catch _Ongcheongie_ _♥_  in his screen phone and he frowns because why would anyone else besides him be allowed to call Seongwu that!?

“Hey,” Minhyun picks up his phone, voice soft, a little too soft for Daniel’s liking. Minhyun turns his back from the counter. “Yeah, I went to the convenient store. I bought band aids.” He says, like he’s supplying Seongwu with whatever he’s doing at freaking seven in the morning—as if it was vital.

Minhyun turns his head back to the counter and gives Daniel a look. “Don’t worry, it was just a cut.” He assures, and then he laughs, heartily and echoing throughout the convenient store like Seongwu had just said something so funny.  Daniel hates that he has no idea what it could be about.

He clutches on his uniform, listening to Minhyun narrate what time he woke up and went out of his apartment like he’s a goddamn diary.

When they (finally) drop the call, Daniel can’t help but let his curiosity get the best of him.

“Did he really need a report of you buying bandaids?” Daniel tries not to frown, but he’s pretty sure that’s exactly what he’s doing.

Minhyun hums, nodding his head as he once again take a step closer to the counter, running his hand through the magazine stack there. “Perhaps.”

Daniel clicks his tongue in annoyance. Minhyun has a face of an angel, but he’s truly far from that. “Tell me, Minhyun.” He addresses casually. He doesn’t care if Minhyun minds. “What are you?”

It’s something he keeps on pushing at the back of his mind— the existence of Hwang Minhyun on Seongwu’s life.

Minhyun’s lifts his gaze up from the magazine stack, staring at him with eyes wide with amusement while Daniel grits his teeth. “What are you to Seongwu?”

“Pretty straightforward, Daniel.” Minhyun laughs, eyes turned into crescents, and Daniel hates how good-looking he is despite his annoying laugh.

When he’s done laughing, he straightens his back and looks at Daniel, a smile still lingering in his face. “But does it matter? Should it matter to you?”

Daniel feels offended, because why shouldn’t it? _“He’s my best friend.”_

Minhyun chuckles again, shaking his head. Daniel has never found anyone’s laugh to be this annoying. “Best friend card, huh?” He mutters, shaking his head. He looks at Daniel, leaning forward and resting his palm at the counter. “Say, if we’re a little bit more than what you two are, what are you gonna do?” He smirks.

Daniel’s blood goes cold. _I won’t let it happen._

“And why would you do that?” Minhyun asks again, as  if he read Daniel’s mind.

Daniel clutches at the hem of his uniform. _Because I’m, indeed—_

Minhyun’s laugh interrupts his thoughts.

“What am I going to do with you, Daniel?” He brings a hand against his lips as he laughs, as if whatever is transpiring right now is something to laugh about. “My poor ong, my poor ong.” He shakes his head, and then he’s walking towards door, exiting while humming a song.

He looks back at Daniel once he’s out the store, smirks, and leaves without as much as a goodbye.

Once Daniel is left on his own, he realized he’s found his answers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel comes home after one tiring day to Seongwu sleeping at their old couch, curled up like a kitten, making himself look so much smaller than his actually tall built. He kneels down the floor to be able to look at his face, and he can’t help but smile at the sight of Seongwu sleeping.

He’s so _cute._ Daniel almost coos.

Daniel is still a little baffled with his encounter with Minhyun yesterday, but coming home to this sight almost washes his worries away.

Almost.

Seongwu’s breathing is soft and ticklish, his lips slightly parted. His eyelashes are flattering a little, and his moles are even more visible with the light hitting his face. There’s a drop of sweat at his forehead; Daniel frowns when he sees it, realizing Seongwu hadn’t turn a single fan on. He reaches out his hand to swipe the side of Seongwu’s forehead.

Seongwu’s eyes flutter open just as he did so.

“You’re home.” He mumbles, sluggish and sleepy.

Now Daniel actually coos, “Yeah.” He retracts his hand back and lets in rest on the couch, below Seongwu’s body. “Why’d you sleep here?”

“was waiting for you.” Seongwu closes his eyes again, shifting in his position so that he’s not facing Daniel.

Daniel laughs and stands up to be able to see a little more of the older’s sleeping face. “Yeah, and now that I’m here?”

“Then good, atleast you didn’t die somewhere out there working too much because I was too stubborn to let you drop for one semester.” Seongwu’s eyes are still closed, and his words are still sluggish, and he curls even more than when Daniel first found him, body now occupying only half the length of the couch.

Daniel occupies the other end of the couch, a smile on his face. “Then go to your room now, Seongwu.” He holds Seongwu in his shoulder, urging him to sit up, to which the older complies. “couch is too small for this big baby.”

Seongwu frowns, albeit with eyes still closed. Daniel can’t help but chuckle. He holds Seongwu’s shoulder again to prompt him to stand up and Seongwu obediently does so, allowing Daniel to walk him to his room and lay him down his bed.

Daniel splays the blanket over Seongwu when the older does no move but yet again curl into himself as soon as he lied down, a fond smile in his lips. He watches Seongwu, drifting back to slumber, curled up once again like his favorite kitten.

And then he feels it again, his heart beating fast and the words beautiful resounding in his head like a mantra. It’s dark, with only the moon illuminating the room, and Seongwu is mostly covered blankets, hiding half of his face, yet Daniel still can’t help but think that he’s beautiful, beautiful in every way he could be.

He feels his heart wanting to jump out of his throat.

_He’s screwed._

_really, greatly, absolutely, heol, screwed._

Daniel puts a hand in his mouth and scurries away, closing the door softly and running into the confines of his own room.

Once he’s closed the door, he fishes for his phone and quickly opens Kakao.

 

**Danik**

Holyshit, hwan. I think i’m in love with Seongwu.

 

**Hwan**

Congratulations!~

**Hwan**

I, Kim Jaehwan, President of the Gays of South Korea,

do hereby welcome Kang Daniel to the Association.

**Hwan**

You are now over the frustrating phase of Denial and Gay Panic

**Danik**

I don’t care if it turns out I’m not as straight as I thought I am.

**Danik**

But seriously, I’m in love with Seongwu.

**Danik**

MY BEST FRIEND

**Hwan**

Chill bro, it happens.

**Hwan**

It’s called bestfriend-to-lovers trope. The YunJae fandom has lots of it.

 

Daniel groans, sitting at the side of his bed. Screw Jaehwan and his love for idol fan fictions. He decides it’s no good texting this friend of his, but his phone beeps again.

**Hwan**

If that didn’t help, Sewoon and I were once best friends too.

**Hwan**

I was scared too, but look where we are now

**Hwan**

:D

 

Daniel lies down on his back and lets his phone rest on his chest. He thinks back to Jaehwan during their first year at the university, frantic and nervous when he found out his best friend from elementary to middle school also enrolled there. It had been fun to watch, confident and flirty Jaehwan, biting his nails and stuttering his words whenever Sewoon is around. They were good friends, and Jaehwan was so scared to fuck it up like he does most things.

He remembers Jaehwan pinning over his childhood best friend, getting drunk in their Saturday night-outs in hopes of gathering a little bit of courage, writing songs he hasn’t given Sewoon even until now, crying at Daniel and Seongwu’s apartment every time thinks he might really just fuck it up.

Is Daniel ready to go through all that?

But then he remembers when Jaehwan calls having been accepted by Sewoon, his wagging tail and perky ears almost visible even through just a phone call. He remembers how Jaehwan had been so happy ever since, and has been carrying around a shine in his face like he never did before.

Is the fear of losing your best friend really worth going through for that?

When he’s not even sure he’d be as lucky as Jaehwan?

Daniel feels his heart beat faster. Shaking his head and hopefully his thoughts away, he tosses around his bed frantically, willing for it to calm down.

His phone beeps again.

**Hwan**

But really, bro, congrats for finally realizing :D

 

**Hwan**

In commemoration of this historic event, here is my gift to you.

**Hwan**

*wink wonk*

**Hwan**

[Video Attachment]

 

Daniel sits up with his eyebrows furrowed, cautiously eyeing his phone’s screen. The preview image of the video attachment Jaehwan sent is a shot of what Daniel thinks is his room’s curtain, and Daniel’s heart beats twice as fast as an idea of what this video could be pops into his mind.

“Fuck Jaehwan.” He mutters under his breath.

He stands up and throws his phone carelessly into his bed, heading to the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water. He comes back after drinking two full glasses, but not without peeking at Seongwu sleeping soundly in his own room.

Once back in his room, Daniel eyes his phone even more cautiously.

He gulps, stepping closer to his bed.

Seriously, fuck Kim Jaehwan.

Daniel grabs his phone and opens Kakao again, fumbling on his screen a little bit before finally pressing the download button. Their wifi connection has been a little shitty lately; Seongwu considers cutting their line, pissed when he can’t download his new Spongebob episode. Daniel closes his eyes and tells himself that he entrusts their wifi connection his fate tonight.

When he opens his eyes, their wifi fails him.

It got downloaded.

“Shit.” He curses, yet again.

He’s at the gates of hell, really, but the thing is he’s so curious he wants to run forward and let himself burn in its flames.

Daniel sits down on his bed, cross-legged, setting the pillow close to him, then presses play.

The first few frames is a shot of Daniel’s curtain, except it’s filtered in hues of blue and is much prettier than it could ever be in real life. It transcends into a shot of the door slightly ajar (Daniel’s pretty sure he closed it), Daniel’s discarded clothes at the doorstep, and Seongwu’s discarded shirt at Daniel’s desk. Daniel’s soft moans could be heard in the background, and so is a very soft _hyung,_ which Daniel is sure Jaehwan edited in, because he didn’t utter any words that early into their filming.

Daniel gulps, Jaehwan really did make it more than an average porn video.

Then the bare back of Seongwu’s shoulders appears next, his arms moving constantly, indicating that he’s doing some work, before it quickly shows a shot of Daniel’s chest, breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down in an unsteady rhythm. The moles on his chest were erased, and Daniel thanks the heavens for Jaehwan’s skills.

 _It’s okay,_ Seongwu whispers lowly in the background while a shot of his constantly moving arm is shown.

The mood is weirdly calm and intimate, and even with just those frames, Daniel feels his pants tighten.

Then it finally shows a shot of Seongwu’s hand stroking Daniel’s cock up close— much too close he has no idea how Jaehwan has managed to shoot and edit that without puking. It zooms away until Daniel’s belly button can be seen in the frame, as well as Seongwu’s arm.

Daniel sees it with his own eyes, sees how fast he’s breathing, how he keeps on jolting, craving in to Seongwu’s touch.

He sees how much Seongwu had affected him.

It hasn’t been like that before. No. It’s not like Daniel’s never received a hand job already, but he’s damn sure he didn’t react the way he did with Seongwu. He’s pretty smug, he must say, a smirk playing on his lips whenever he’s got a hand down there, a little too confident of how satisfying his dick can be.

But this, _this._

It’s almost like he was afraid of Seongwu’s touch.

And yet at the same time, he craved for it.

The next frame is a shot of their hands intertwined together, Daniel squeezing Seongwu’s tightly. It then turns to a much zoomed out shot, their whole bodies almost included in the frame, angle hiding their faces. Then Daniel sees himself clutching onto Seongwu’s shoulder, crying _hyung_ like some child under his touch.

His breathing in the video is getting heavier, moans getting louder. Daniel groans and drops his phone on the bed before he could watch himself reach his climax.

Daniel throws the pillow away on the floor and lies down on his back. He fumbles a little bit with the hem of his shirt before he unzips his pants and pulls it down. He shoves his hand inside his boxers, hands swiftly wrapping around his own length, stroking it slowly as he closes his eyes and grunts.

He remembers Seongwu’s touch, the feeling of his long fingers wrapped around him, his bare chest against him.

He remembers his smile, his pretty set of moles, and the way he calls him _niellie._

 _Fuck._ Daniel stokes faster.

In a matter of seconds, he comes, white beads spread in his stomach and guilt hanging in his throat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really not my usual genre and im so unsure if i should still post it but after encouragement from  
> dayne, cey, jodie, and lana (queen!!) i have decided to post atleast half so that i wont be lazy to finish the other half lol.
> 
> I'll try my best to finish asap.
> 
> P.S There's more smut to come :'D


End file.
